Open source intelligence (OSINT) is a form of intelligence collection management that involves finding, selecting, and acquiring information from publicly available sources and analyzing it to produce actionable intelligence. In the intelligence community (IC), the term “open” refers to overt, publicly available sources (as opposed to covert or classified sources); it is not necessarily related to open-source software or public intelligence.
For example, American military professionals have collected, translated, and studied articles, books, and periodicals to gain knowledge and understanding of foreign lands and armies for over 200 years. The recent exponential growth in computer technology and the Internet has placed more public information and processing power at the finger tips of military personnel and other users than at any time in the past. Internet sites (i.e., websites) enable users to participate in a publicly accessible communications network that connects computers, computer networks, and organizational computer facilities around the world. Through use of the Internet, users can locate, monitor and observe various websites to obtain any quantity of useful information (e.g., in the case of the military, enemy intentions, capabilities, activities, etc.). To name only a few, websites of news outlets, television stations, forums, and the like may be monitored and/or searched for particular terms or topics of interest during such OSINT gathering.